


The Breaking Point

by agdhani



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	The Breaking Point

Life, his life, wasn’t supposed to be this way. His mother’s murder had been avenged. He should have been happy.

But looking at the man cradled in his lap, the unexpected brother, the one to puncture his defenses with that damned telepathy and his damned soft heart. This was a fight they should have faced together.

Instead his rage had hurt the one he needed…the only one he trusted…and the divide of ideology became too great for even love to bridge.

If he was Charles, he would never forgive what had been done.

Erik didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself.


End file.
